


Haunted

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, sterek goes on a haunted walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First thing’s first, Derek is a liar.</p><p>1) Stiles is absolutely not afraid. </p><p>2) He did not shriek. He may have gasped, like, once.  </p><p>3) Clinging to Derek’s arm is in no way an indication of fear. He just really loves his boyfriend, okay? Really really. And his arm is comfortable to hold on to. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt sent to me on tumblr (visit me at ghostargents!)

First thing’s first, Derek is a liar.

1) Stiles is absolutely not afraid. 

2) He did not shriek. He may have gasped, like, once.  

3) Clinging to Derek’s arm is in no way an indication of fear. He just really loves his boyfriend, okay? Really really. And his arm is comfortable to hold on to. That is all.

 

“Are you sure you wanna keep going?” Derek asks.

"Oh, the bigshot werewolf thinks he’s so much braver than me, huh? No way. I’m fine. I’m better than fine. I’m having the time of my life."

The time of his life in the sense that this might be the _end_ of his life, if his heart keeps beating so hard

"Just asking."

They continue on their way down the preserve path, arms linked.

"So…" Stiles says, trying to keep the conversation casual. "You’re coming to Lydia’s Halloween party, right?"

"If I have to."

"Yes, you absolutely have to! Then we can go as batMOTHERF _hmmmph_!”

“Stiles,” Derek says earnestly, clamping a hand over his mouth. He sends an apologetic look to a mother a few feet away, who glares and quickly hurries off with her two children.

The guy in the vampire costume laughs hysterically, apparently having expected a better reaction from the kids than the twenty-something in front of him.

"Unprofessional," Stiles grumbles, yanking Derek along with him.

"You know we don’t have to finish this right? It really doesn’t matter."

"We do so, it cost twenty bucks," Stiles says. Not to mention it’ll cost him all his pride if he chickens out- not that he has much left.

"Suit yourself."

Ten minutes later, Stiles has yelped three more times, cursed in front of small children twice, and even accidentally elbowed Derek in the gut. After that particular incident, Derek loses a little of his patience.

“Stiles,” he wheezes, doubled over. Werewolf? Yes. Prepared the surprise attack from his boyfriend? Not so much. “What is up with you? You literally deal with this stuff on a daily basis.” They resume their walk, Stiles’ cheeks flushing red. “Like that goblin? You literally killed one with a baseball bat two weeks ago.”

"I don’t know, that’s different. That’s life or death, rush of the moment junk. This is meant for the pure purpose of scaring you. And they’re pretty good at it."

"I’m just saying there’s no reason to AGHHH," Derek cuts himself off, stumbling backwards.

Stiles doesn’t know what’s funnier: hearing Derek scream for the first time in his life, or the guy in the three dollar werewolf mask who caused it.

 He thinks maybe it’s a combination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween!


End file.
